Red Snow
by dalovecat
Summary: Even Revan, the Exile and Nihilus were kids at one point. In fact, they were siblings who just lost they’re home. A back-story.


**Summery:** _Even Revan, the Exile and Nihilus were kids at one point. In fact, they were siblings who just lost they're home._

**AN-** _I've been thinking about writing this story for a while, but I never got to it. Finally, I spent a whole night typing. I'm in need of a peer reviewer, so if anyone's interested, PM me. Thanks!_

* * *

**+Chapter 1+**

_The snow was red._

That's what Kreia noticed about the unusual cold planet. There was in an on-going war, and not a spot where blood hadn't touched. It was sad to see such peaceful people turn to violence. She was stationed to help look for the few survivors on the planet, but it had such a small population in the first place, it seemed like they weren't going to find any one.

Then she saw three children. They stood in the snow with their eyes fixated on the ground. It was clear to Kreia that the children were as different s the people that once occupied the planet. All three, two older boys and a small girl wore heavy black coats. The boy's hair was as black as night, the girl was a brunette, and their eyes were blue as the sea.

Kreia walked to the three sorrow children, and knelt before the boy in the middle.

"Were you natives here?" She asked him. The boy said nothing. He only tried his best not to look at the lady, almost in an embarrassed fashion.

"Will you not answer?" She spoke annoyed, but again received no answer.

The other boy beside them spoke for him," He can't talk."

"Then perhaps," Kreia turned to the older boy," You shall answer. Where are your parents?"

The uncomfortable silence was the closest answer she would get. The Jedi master turned to the little girl, who was on the verge to tears. She was plainly cold, and snow went past her knees. The two boys had tried warming her up by giving some of their jackets to her, but it didn't help much.

"Pick the girl up," Kreia ordered," And walk inside with me. It's too cold for children to be out here."

The children did what they were told. The mute boy knelt down for the girl to get on his back, and the eldest boy led them to the ship behind the Master. The ship amazed the children. Even the little girl, as emotional as she was, was in complete awe.

"Have you not seen a ship before, children?" Kreia asked. They said nothing, not surprising her much. "Come, I'll lead you to your rooms." The mute boy hadn't put his sister down yet, even as they entered. She heard the eldest boy mutter to him.

"You can put her down now, " The eldest suggested, in which the other boy laid the girl down on the bed. Almost immediately she fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

"What are your names?" Master Kreia whispered.

A moment of silence followed with the answer," I'm Revan."

"And?"

"She's my little sister, Adya," He pointed to the girl, then the mute boy," That's my younger brother, Tacit." The boy who introduced himself as Revan sat down on the bed beside his brother.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" He asked suddenly.

"To the planet of Dantooine. It's a warm planet, a little too warm for your taste.," she described, "The Jedi council will decide your fate from that point."

"What do you mean?"

"You," She started to explain as she headed out the door," are the right ages to start Jedi training."

"But…we don't want to be Jedi," Revan followed. Kreia stopped in her tracks and turned to the boy.

"This is an opportunity you shall not pass up. We can provide you with training, protection, shelter, and food. This is a gift to you. Where else would you go after this?"

The boy had no answer.

"Only a few people are sensitive to the force," she turned back around," You should be thankful."

And with that, Kreia left the boy to his siblings.

* * *

_Well, there's the first chapter. Here are some quick notes._

_**Nivix** is Latin for either snow or cold, I can't remember which one, but they both fit._

_**Tracit** is Latin for silent._

_**Adaya** just means gift from god, or god's jewel. I got her name from a baby naming site._


End file.
